


Just Passing Through

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Silent Passage". Canon dead!Jack one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Passing Through

There was no silence at all in the way he came into Ennis's life: a truck backfiring as bald tires screeched, throwing up gravel on a dry road against a wind. Everything about Jack broke Ennis's quiet life into sound.

Like a freight train commands the morning with its clanging call for attention, Ennis had no choice but to notice Jack, to notice him all the way through and take him in-- all the way in until there was no way out.

And so Jack Twist began his passage through Ennis's life. Ennis did his best to quash the natural sounds of exuberance that simply were Jack-- not because he didn't love them, for he had never heard a song possessing more beauty, but because he knew the attention that they drew.


End file.
